


Bells Are Ringing

by sister_wolf



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-07
Updated: 2006-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash's practical joke on his teammates succeeds <em>spectacularly</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells Are Ringing

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://calliopes-pen.livejournal.com/profile)[**calliopes_pen**](http://calliopes-pen.livejournal.com/), who requested: "Batman, Superman, practical joke."

"You know, the most impressive part about this whole thing is that Flash actually managed to talk three alien races into working together," Clark said, adjusting the flowered headband in his hair.

Bruce, absorbed in attempting to pick the lock of the honeymoon suite with a wire stolen from a corsage, hmmmed grimly.

Clark sat down on the bed (satin-covered, white, heart-shaped) and slipped his shoes off, sighing in relief. He didn't know how Lois wore those things every day. Honest to Pete, getting bodyslammed by Solomon Grundy was less uncomfortable than three hours in high heels. "I mean, if we could harness that ability to convince people to cooperate together on something _productive_... I think I'll talk to Flash about it after we get back to Earth."

"That may prove difficult," Bruce said neutrally.

"Why?" Clark asked, genuinely puzzled. Bruce just gave him a look. "Oh, come on, Bruce, are you really going to hold a grudge over this?"

Bruce had already turned back to the lock, but Clark got the distinct impression that his eyes were rolling.

"You have to admit, it _was_ kind of funny." Silence from the other side of the room. "Plus the sheer workmanship they put into it all is pretty darned impressive. I liked how they worked the bat theme and the cowl into your tuxedo. And it's not exactly what I would have _chosen_ to get married in, but this _is_ a really pretty dress," Clark said, smoothing a hand down the bodice of his gown, where the S-shield was embroidered in silver thread and seed pearls. "I thought the whole ceremony was quite charming."

Bruce turned around slowly, his mouth a thin white line. Clark tried not to wince visibly. "Charming. Really. Do you even realize what this means? Batman and Superman are now considered to be _legally married_ in a good portion of this sector of space. Legally. Married."

"Relax, Bruce. We'll get an annulment, or a divorce, or whatever it is that they do here. ...what?" Clark asked, a little bit worried by the grim smile quirking one side of Bruce's mouth. That smile was _never_ a good sign.

"They don't _have_ divorce on this planet. Marriage is until death do you part, quite literally."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, Clark, I'm sure Lois will understand."

"...Lois?"

Looking disturbingly cheerful, Bruce strode to the other door of the honeymoon suite, flinging it open. "Oh, look! Bat-shaped hot tub. How... charming."

Clark stared at the solitaire diamond ring on his left ring finger in mounting horror. No such thing as divorce.

Lois was going to _kill_ him.


End file.
